


Manners

by brecht



Category: The Far Meridian (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, Episode: s2e11 The Cascade, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brecht/pseuds/brecht
Summary: “You still feel like you’re borrowing your hands?”“Mm, hands. Yes,” she says. She flexes and curls all of her fingers, testing her connection. “No, I have my own hands. I need to borrow yours.”





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> i am a simple soul. someone says “pre-yuletide rare pair smut flashfic”, i say “with dubcon?” and then forget the whole thing in my drafts folder for three weeks.

Benny jogs the last few blocks to get back to the lighthouse before the fog rolls in, so he’s a big out of breath as he shuts the door behind himself and turns the locks. 

Peri’s put on a record while he was gone, which he decides to take as a good sign; it means she’s still capable of being upright. 

He drops his keys and the retrieved card on the table by the door, kicks off his boots, and ambles into the living room, where...Peri is standing on the coffee table, grinding and swaying in a way that could only generously be called dancing to the music. He laughs shortly in surprise.

It’s cute in the way young women finding vulnerability in alcohol for the first time always are right up until they make themselves sick. 

It’s also cute in the way Peri herself always in. Benny catches himself grinning as he watches her, and he doesn’t bother trying to hide it the way he usually does.

“I’m back,” he announces. He crosses the room to stand in front of her precautionarily; she’s a feather-light thing but he’s still not sure the furniture was designed to hold her weight. They’re about a level height with her aided by the table. “You still feel like you’re borrowing your hands?” 

“Mm, hands. Yes,” she says. She flexes and curls all of her fingers, testing her connection. “No, I have my own hands. I need to borrow yours.” 

“Sure.” He offers them, palms up, ready to help her step down from the table and guide her to her bedroom.

She stumbles a step forward, practically falling into him. He catches her with one hand at her waist, holding her until she steadies. Peri’s still swaying a bit, nodding along to the beat of the music. 

Her gaze drops and focuses on his free hand, still pliantly offered, and he doesn’t think to resist as she grabs at his wrist and guides his touch under her skirt and around the edge of her underwear, where she’s surprisingly slick.

“Oh, um,” Benny says, mostly to himself. His fingers slide down the length of her cunt on autopilot. “Fuck.” 

“Yeah,” she says, the end of the syllable slipping into a moan as she grinds down against him, searching for pressure. “Fuck. Fucking. Good idea.” 

Peri wraps her arms around his shoulders and drapes her weight over him, as he continues to hold her in place with the hand at her waist. He easily slides a finger into her. 

She’s going to hate both him and herself for this tomorrow morning, he’s pretty sure, but right now she gasps in his ear at the intrusion. When he curls his finger up and presses against her g-spot she whines up high in her throat. 

“Ah–yes, Benny–that again, please,” she pants, and it’s not begging, it’s asking politely. Turning her down now would just be rude. 


End file.
